


Heat of the moment

by Yamiyoru



Series: Drowning helplessly [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi is unhappy that Souji stole his toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote it as an AU in which Souji is the antagonist and not Adachi. However, I changed my mind after seeing Adachi's trailer for DAN, I'm shipping AdachiXYosuke! I want a sinister and yandere boyfriend for Yosuke!
> 
> This ship AdachiXYosuke idea popped up when I saw Adachi loiters at Junes all the time, he would have met Yosuke more than once before he met Souji. Thus, I want to try a alternative story, in which what might happen otherwise if Adachi met Yosuke first from Adachi's POV and his psychology.

**Heat of the moment**

It all started when he took a break at his usual location. He needed it and away from his hard nut senior cum partner. Getting yelled at all day, even for fetching coffee was so not fun. As Adachi mused over a good reason for 'skipping' work, he caught a glimpse of reddish brown in the corner of his eyes. By reflex, he turned his head for a better look. It was a young boy with red headphones in the local school uniform, who was completely absorbed with his phone like any youngster nowadays. The boy quickly slid through before the lift doors slided shut. 

Adachi was not sure what it was but something about that boy piqued his interest. Chuckling at the closed doors, the raven told himself he was going to find out what it was and very pleased that in this boring town, he finally found something to make the days more interesting.

It was easy getting information on Hanamura Yosuke. From his reputation, down to his dressing, everything about that boy screamed loud. The Junes curse that was destroying the local shopping street and still, he dares to shop there for beef sticks and croquettes. 

‘Is he mocking us? Oh well, food at Junes is trash like him. I heard his results are not even as good as my boy and he sleeps all day. Which school did he come from?’ 

‘Does he think he can compensate us by eating here? If he wants, just shut down Junes and go back.’ 

‘What’s with those flashy clothes? He’s too good for us? And what’s with their house? That design is damaging the local style.’ 

Despite the locals’ stares and flying gossips, the hate magnet would openly sit at the table and eat something from the street every day. One would think he’s oblivious. However, it was clear to Adachi that Hanamura was aware of the negativity directed at him and his family. The averted gaze, tightly folded arms and headphones worn only when he passes the street were good indications. The obvious tension in boy’s body language like he was treading across a mine field but, even so, he repeats the routine with an uncaring face. The more he observed the hazelnut haired child, the more his actions amused the young police officer, prompting him to follow the town’s new addition extensively. 

Adachi has expected Hanamura to show his true nature in his territory; Junes but interestingly, the Prince puts on a bigger front at work. He was only a part timer, like all the other kids there but was constantly bullied by his co-workers into doing all the extra duties. It was even more intriguing the staffs have all pretended to be on good terms with the kid and yet, never bothered to hush their ungrateful complaints about their personal helper.

Adachi has been here for about half a year and his impression of the town was they are all disgustingly nice. Well, at least to him, they are but towards the Hanamura kid, they could not treat him with the same kindness. All that distrust, distaste and contained malice unfolding before him just made Adachi laughs. He had originally thought this town was dull as hell but in actual fact, it was humorously ugly. And all of it are brought out and presented to him by one person, who has done nothing but lives his life like a normal high school student.

Speaking of the devil, the person of subject, still wearing the bright smile everyday, had strolled down the same aisle at the same time and asked the two slacking staffs to help out with another section. Adachi would have been deceived by that smile that the child did not overhear them. 

Or so everyone thought until the moment the two persons turned around, the smile was dropped for a few seconds before it was plastered on again. This time, the smile was directed towards him as Hanamura offered him the latest promotion in store and then, taking his leave politely. 

_Hanamura kun is an actor like me. How fun it would be to see that face twist into one of anger, confusion and pain._

The excitement was cut short when Dojima’s nephew came into town. The two boys had quickly become friends and gradually, Hanamura’s fake smiles were washed over with genuine ones. This pisses Adachi off as he had wanted to be the one who tears the mask off. No one touches his toy. If it’s going to play out this way, he shall strike where it hurts the most – Konishi Saki. 

As expected, Konishi’s death has gravely disturbed the boy in love. The distress on Hanamura’s face when he was brought in for interrogation almost made Adachi grin as he sat opposite at the table. His Saki senpai was still alive when he walked her home few nights ago after a late shift and then, she’s dead. It must hurt so much. 

‘The neighbours said they heard Konishi Saki arguing with her father about her part time job at Junes few days ago and then she went missing. The father thought she had shamelessly stayed at the Junes kid’s house and didn’t report the case. So we found out the kid was you but don’t worry, you’re not the killer. You have an iron alibi. Did she call you or look for you after the argument with her father?’

'No.'

‘No? That’s weird. Her father was so sure Konishi Saki had gone to her boyfriend’s house.’

‘Boyfriend? Who’s her boyfriend?’ 

‘You mean you two are not a couple?! The father was so sure you were her boyfriend since he saw you walked her home, which also made him lost his temper at her that night. He also found all those cut up photos of you and her in her room and torn movie tickets in her drawer. We have them with us now though.’

Adachi carefully took the photos kept in a zip lock bag and place them in front of Hanamura.

‘We originally thought a lover quarrel was the murder’s motive but we ruled it out with your strong alibi and the photos were torn way before she went missing. It’s strange though. Why would she tear the photos up when you two are not a couple? Did you two have any argument at work? Your colleagues had all said you two are pretty close….Ah, one girl did say she saw Konishi crushed the movie ticket with a pretty annoyed face….oops…I think I said too much.’

Adachi has stopped in time to see Hanamura’s strong front broke and watched eagerly as the boy attempted to bite back a sob. The raven stood up and pulled the brunette into a hug. With faked concern, he rubbed the boy’s back and told him it was okay, and that he deserves so much more. 

Using his weight, Adachi has manoeuvred and pinned the brunette into a submissive position, anticipating a change in the hazel orbs, from sadness to confusion, shock or even fear. The thrill of watching a person gives in to despair, were the exact reasons he joined the police force, believing he would get to enjoy all these. Instead, he was transferred to this pathetic town, doing nothing but looking for cats or buying coffee. The boredom irked him to no end and thus, when he pushed the other 2 victims, the anger in their eyes giving way to fear gave him the kick and ecstasy he always wanted. He needed more so the game has to continue.

That was also the reason he chose Hanamura, he wanted to watch the young actor’s calm demeanor crumbles but Hanamura surprises him as usual. There was no struggle nor a slightest attempt to move away from his touch. The reporter and Konishi had both put up a bigger fight than this. Even when he pushed himself into the younger’s body in a slow drag without much preparation, Hanamura only allowed a small whimper to escape with his fingers digging deep into his arms. If he was not wearing his shirt, Adachi was sure the nails would have drawn blood. 

_Something’s wrong._

Contrary to his beliefs, Adachi thought he would have gotten a sense of satisfaction when he finally saw Hanamura’s mask broke. The young boy now lies crying below him from the physical pain as he pounded in roughly and the emotional pain from his taunts but he did not feel any pleasure. It hurts. 

_It hurts watching this boy cries. Why?_

Adachi pondered over the question as he laid beside the sleeping boy. Hanamura has passed out shortly after they both reached their climax and Adachi took the time to study his features. He broke Hanamura Yosuke as planned and took him but there was no excitement from it and for the first time, he felt fear. He was actually afraid the brunette would wake up with his eyes covered in hate towards him. At this rate, Hanamura would drift further away and closer to the other boy. No. He cannot let that happen. This toy is his and his only.…

_I think it's time for Seta Souji to go._

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamura Yosuke is out of character for being this submissive but if I don't, this ship isn't gonna happen so yeah, fight me on it.


End file.
